


resonance (The Life of 21 Vampires and Two Humans)

by 127cherrybombs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aromantic, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Minor Character Death, NCT 2020 teaser made me do this, Platonic Relationships, but not really bc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127cherrybombs/pseuds/127cherrybombs
Summary: Inspired by that teaser that was very vampire-like."Ah, not again!" the person said as he looked at the two humans that were about to cry, "can we please teach the new vampires to not bring people like this?""Yeah! We need to bring out the cat mugs first!" a new voice said, it seemed like they were behind that person.or in which 21 vampires accidentally take over Sungchan's cabin and Shotaro doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	resonance (The Life of 21 Vampires and Two Humans)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi^^ I will add tw/cw for sensitive topics before writing them down. For this chapter there is nothing, but just a family described as a toxic household.
> 
> I would like to apologize if you don't like one of the ships, but please don't leave any negative comments about any ship 
> 
> Please enjoy and it's not edited, sorry for any grammar issues/typos I make

**A FEW HOURS BEFORE ENCOUNTER WITH VAMPIRES**

Sungchan started to scroll through his feed as he waited for his friend. Shotaro was using the restroom and there was a huge line. As he scrolled through his TikTok feed, he saw one of Shotaro's videos.

His face was like a baby, at times like this Sungchan forgot how Shoatro was a year older than him. He looked younger than Sungchan. Sungchan's voice made him sound like he was older than Shotaro. It was a weird combo.

"I wasn't gone for that long, did you miss me that much?" Shotaro said next to Sungchan while looking at his phone, and then pouted "Ah, my ride or die video, I don't know where my black shirt went after that video." 

"Me? Missing you? Okay, o23rolo," Sungchan said as he put away his phone and gave Shoatro his luggage bag. They started walking away from the restroom. Sungchan hated the airport and couldn't wait to leave the place. It was because airports were always busy and full of people. Getting lost or losing his friend in a large crowd like this, made him panic. It was like the mall, but one hundred times worse.

Shotaro noticed how Sungchan was looking in different directions every three seconds. He changed his luggage bag from his right hand to his left hand. He called Sungchan, but it seemed like he couldn't hear him due to people talking. Shotaro sigh as he tapped Sungchan. He showed his pinky and Sungchan nodded, understanding what Shotaro meant. They started walking as they held hands (read: pinky grip) and Shotaro tried leading the way. 

As they made it out of the huge airport, Sungchan started to lead the way instead. He removed his pinky as Shotaro looked at him.

"Sorry, I wrote down where I put the car," Sungchan said as he unlocked his phone and saw where he parked his car. He put away his phone and this time he held Shotaro's hand. It wasn't anything romantic, it was more platonic. 

"Am I driving?" Shotaro asked Sungchan as he answered with an if you want, "I will, you must be sleepy from waiting for me at the airport."

The drive was very calming and quite slow, due to the traffic. It wasn't like anyone was waiting for them, after all, they were going to their cabin on a hill. It was a gift from Sungchan's rich aunt. She was the reason Shotaro and him knew each other. He remembers how his aunt would always travel the world and would bring Sungchan with her. Since he had online school, he never got to miss school, so this was fun for him. He remembers how his aunt wanted to go to Japan and how they went to a sushi place. He smiled as he thought of Happy Smile Sushi.

Shotaro looked at him, "you seem happy."

"Remembering how we met."

"No, we are not doing this again. I bumped into you," Shotaro said as he laughed "you cannot tell me you bumped into me."

Sungchan laughed as Shotaro said that. It was an inside joke, both having a terrible memory, they never knew how they actually met. All they do remember is that after that, Shotaro's mom apologized to Sungchan's aunt or vise versa. They all ended up eating together and Shotaro's mom was nice enough to be their guide for the day. 

"All I remember is your aunt and my mom exchanging numbers" Shotaro mumbled as Sungchan nodded. "and then we kinda lost contact and you found me on TikTok."

"What can I say, I recognized you because of your face," Sungchan shrugged "but it was hell for you to notice me!"

Sungchan remembers how once he followed Shotaro on Instagram. Every time he went live he would send a request to go live with him. He would also comment on things using a translator.

"I told you I was studying Korean since I was 13," Shotaro mentioned, "but you kept on commenting things in Japanese."

Sungchan hummed as looked at Shotaro, he started to doze off as Lie Again by an idol group, was it Seventeen, played.

As Shotaro kept driving, he noticed how it was already 8 PM, it seemed like the day was already about to end. He looked around the street while waiting for the traffic light to turn green. He loved looking around the streets, it had been a few months since he was in Korea. The last time he was there, it was back in Spring. When the flowers were blooming and it was the perfect day to go to a picnic or something. Now, it's winter and everyone is wearing their padded coats. As the cold wind that makes you want to stay at home with a hot chocolate.

Five more blocks and we will be at the cabin! Shotaro said as he drove and looked at Sungchan, who was sleeping. Shotaro kept on humming to the songs from his playlist. Shotaro noticed how Sungchan's aunt gave him a cabin that was near a neighborhood. He remembered how those vampires from twilight lived in the middle of the woods. 

Shotaro parked in front of the house and got out of the car, he didn't want to wake up Sungchan, so might as well carry him. Shotaro started to get out of the car until he looked up and saw someone looking down on them.

"Are we, did I drive to the wrong cabin?" Shotaro said as he went to Sungchan's side. He opened the door to carry his friend as he opened the door, he felt something hitting his head. 

\- -

"Taroie, Taroie, wake up, please, wake up" Shotaro heard his friend whisper as they were tied back to back. Sungchan could feel Shotaro's hand, but he couldn't see his friend. Was he up? Did he faint? He did not want to think the worse, he gulped as he closed his eyes. Hoping to get an answer and hoping to feel his friend's hands move. 

"Hey, hey, Channie, I'm here, don't worry, okay?" Shotaro whispered back after a few seconds, he quickly intertwined their hands. Shotaro couldn't tell if they tied them with duck tape or a rope, but it wasn't tight nor loose. It was the perfect mix of both, but he couldn't feel anything nor do anything. 

Sungchan looked around, hoping to know where they were, and they were in his cabin. Where people about to rob him? Would they find out about him? 

Both boys remained quiet, was there more than one person? Would they do something after they finished like end their life? Sungchan started to tear up a bit, he just got out of his toxic household. He did not want his life to end so soon.

As time went on, Sungchan thought no one was there, until he saw a man. The aura around him was strong, it sent chills down Sungchan's spine.

"Ah, not again!" the person said as he looked at the two humans that were about to cry, "can we please teach the new vampires to not bring people like this?"

"Yeah! We need to bring out the cat mugs first!" a new voice said, it seemed like they were behind that person.

The man got closer to Sungchan as Sungchan looked at him in confusion. The man told them if they were toed back to back as Shotaro answered. He slowly untied them and help them get up.

"Where are they?" The man that untied them asked both of them, Shotaro and Sungchan were confused. 

"Ugh, these kids, sorry," He started and smiled at them, "I'm Yuta, sorry for this, uhm, inconvenience. This one guy knows my date nights with my boyfriend are Friday."

Sungchan and Shotaro looked at each other, confused. What was going on?

"Yuta, they might be confused, we should explain everything." The other guy said as the so-called Yuta nodded.

"Right, so, well, we are vampires, yay!" He said as he threw jazz hands, which looked more sad than happy "and this is our house, there are more vampires, but all of them are out or sleeping. And this is my boyfriend, Winwin or Sicheng."

"Proof?" Sungchan asked as get crossed his arms.

Yuta rolled his eyes as he showed his teeth that turned into fangs. Sungchan and Shotaro flinched as soon as his fangs showed up. Yuta shrugged as he gave an I-told-you-so look. While Winwin just showed where he got bit when he first became a vampire, which was his arm.

"Actually, Mr. Yuta, this is my friends' [cabin](https://luxport-dev.s3.amazonaws.com/62330/21ff6f22-f-1-EXT.jpg)," Shotaro pointed at Sungchan and he raised his hand, "you might be in the wrong cabin?"

"Oh shit, really? There is no way, this is your house, isn't this house a bit too expensive for you? Wait, don't tell me your one of those super-rich kids." Yuta rambled as Sungchan nodded at the end.

"Wow, that's cool, do you have different houses?" the other vampire asked as he looked at Sungchan in awe. Sungchan nodded as he mentioned his house in [Seoul](https://www.crismatec.com/python/bi/stunning-modern-mansions-for-sale-in-la-inside-big-houses-with_home-elements-and-style-701x451.jpg), [Milan](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/db/84/84/db848409ca66d5684c539b143756ef94.jpg), and [California](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0c/80/c7/0c80c7f2556716c6348646a3d46f81c2.jpg).

"Yuta? I heard you were looking for me. Well, I heard you yelling, but you, oh" The new vampire started talking, and soon as he saw the two humans he started to walk back.

"No, no, bring Hendery, too," Yuta said as the guy nodded slowly, some seconds later a new guy appeared.

"Now, what have we said about bringing Humans to the house?" Yuta said as he looked at them, both vampires looked upset by being called out. "Apologize to the kids, this one is the house owner, too. So make it extra sad or something."

Sicheng looked at the vampires, with a sad look. 

Both of the vampires were looking down until the one with pink hair started talking.

"Uh, firstly, my name is Kun Hang, but I go by Hendery," he spoke up and made eye contact with Shotaro "I'm sorry for hitting you with a pan, I thought you were one of those teens that were looking for supernatural stuff. So I hit you in self-defense. Plus, we are vegetarians!"

Sungchan looked up as soon as he mentioned that they, the vampires, were vegetarians. 

"Wait, wait, wait, so you guys are not only vampires living in the middle of the woods but also vegetarians?" Sungchan tried holding in a laugh "what are you? a knock off version of twilight?"

Sungchan and Shotaro heard another new voice from behind them.

"Excuse me? How dare you compare us to those ugly vampires, that author got everything wrong for us. A disgrace to us vampires, I say. A whole DISGRACE!" It was a vampire that was holding hands with a tall guy with blonde hair.

"Oh, hi Taeyong," Yuta said "these two were hit by XIaojun and Hendery, so they're apologizing right now. Can you believe Xiaojun hit the owner of the house?"

The vampire, that seemed to be Taeyong looked shocked. He looked at the vampire that was still looking down then at Sungchan and Shotaro and then at the vampire and then at Sungchan and Shotaro.

"Are you guys okay? Did it hurt? Can I bring you water? Maybe bread? Do you need a medical check-up? I can pay, well Johnny will, but," Taeyong said as he looked at the humans with a worried look and pointed the blonde guy.

"Johnny, you will pay, right?" Taeyong asked as the guy nodded and said a small yes. 

Shotaro smiled at the vampire, he seemed to care for them even though they just met. "We are okay."

"Right, so I'm Xiaojun and I accidentally hit you guys, I would like to apologize," Xiaojun said as he made eye contact with Sungchan, "especially to you, because you're the owner of the house. And Hendery gave the wrong information, we do not drink human blood. We drink animal blood."

Sungchan was actually happy to get an apology. It's a weird apology, especially that it's coming from vampires.

"Question, why do I want to scream and run away, but I can't do that physically? It's like I'm stuck in here," Shotaro said as he tilted his head.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask that, shouldn't you guys be scared?" The blonde guy, who was Johnny said.

"Oh, easy," Winwin said and everyone looked at him "wah, I love the attention, I get."

"It's what you deserve," Hendery said as he gave two thumbs up, the other vampires agreed.

"Like I was saying, I put a spell on them. Rowena taught me the spell." He said as he smiled, then his smile dropped.

Shotaro felt like there was something off.

"But?" Xiaojun said, waiting for WInwin to say something.

"I have only learned how to control someone's feelings, I don't know how to stop and take it out, so the spell might last a week or more."

Everyone in the room looked at Sungchan and Shotaro with we-are-sorry-but-we-did-not-know-this-would-happen looks.

"Are we really stuck with vegetarian-but-not-really-vegetarian-vampires that don't know how to take out a spell?" Sungchan whispered as Sungchan shrugged and smiled.

"At least we're together, no?"

**Author's Note:**

> twt: jehyunology
> 
> i put images of Sungchan's cabin and houses. you just have to click/tap on the word. 
> 
> i'll try to update as much as I can. I will also try to make ships sail as time goes on. please look forward to this book ^^ thank you and I hope to see you guys next time.


End file.
